Hera's Storm
by PoseidonsWrath5
Summary: My response to DZ2's Twice Blessed Challenge. Harry has Finally had enough of being pushed around, after events in the chamber and Dobby revealing a bit about the Potter Family has Harry enraged enough that something or someone he never thought was real appearing before him
1. rules of challenge

Challenge Information: DZ2's 'Harry the Twice-Blessed Half-Blood' Challenge: A Harry Potter/Percy Jackson Crossover: Every Half-Blood has one god-parent, this we know: however, Harry is different because of one reason: through the ways of the divine, he has more than one god for a parent/guardian

Rules: Grey or Dark Harry – Grey as it will be better for my story, but could change latter if it suits the story

Harry's first god-parent MUST be one of the twelve while others can be any of the Greek/Roman Mythological forces: gods, deities, divines etc.

Harry and Percy MUST have different views of right and wrong – hence the Grey element

Either Thalia, the Di Angelos or Clarisse must be allied with Harry – any others are up to the reader

Whoever Harry's god-parent is MUST break the law and talk/interact/meet with Harry – they do this because of Halloween and they don't want to lose him again

If Harry is Dark, Luke MUST see Harry as the new leading force of the New Olympus and pledge to serve him instead of Kronus

When Harry is 'determined' it must be because of a canon Hogwarts event e.g. defending the Stone, the troll, the Basilisk, the spiders etc. – 3rd year werewolf attack

Any pairings are welcome EXCEPT Harry/Hermione and Harry/Percy

Tom and Dumbledore must both feel wary about Harry when he comes into his god-like powers

The Horcrux is destroyed – unless Harry's 'other' god-parents use it to 'determine' him as theirs – will be destroyed but Harry will absorb the knowledge

Even though he leaves Hogwarts for CHB or his own dwellings, Harry must still keep in touch with his friends

At least one of Harry's friends – or a redeemed friend if you want to use someone like Draco or Severus – must be a Half-Blood

Sirius and Remus do not abandon him

Guidelines: Powerful Harry – Accepted

Immortal Harry-Accepted cause he will be a child of at least two gods making him a Godling instead of a Half-blood.

Master of Death Harry – Accepted

The force that determines Harry is a primordial e.g. Thanatos, Erebus, Nyx, Chaos etc. – Accepted

Harry's god-parent – his main one – is one of the Big Three – Accepted

Lily and/or James were that particular god in human form-Accepted will be a interestiong challege in figuring out which parent is the god(s) and which one for who

Others of the HP universe are Half-Bloods – Accepted

A prophecy being made about Harry – Accepted

Slash

The PJ/Heroes of Olympus universe being diverted from canon due to Harry's involvement e.g. Harry goes after the Lightning Bolt and keeps it or Harry helps Luke claim the Fleece and destroys Kronus – Accepted

Kronus – somehow – is Harry's god-parent – so a Titan-Harry could be allowed too

Forbidden: Harry and Percy as allies

Light Harry

Dumbledore and Tom as allies of Harry

Sirius and Remus abandoning Harry


	2. The Revelation of Parent 1

Ok so after a very long break and reading several stories, I have decided to write a new story after reading this challenge by one of my favorite authors on here DZ2. I recommend any of his stories FYI. Also I own nothing so leave me be. As always please read and review it helps me to see what you guys think and make changes to make these stories better. Now on with the show

Harry felt his breathing becoming more and more labored due to that damn snake managing to get a fang in his arm! Of course that's not to say that Riddle or Voldemort's taunting wasn't driving him nuts either.

"Amazing how fast Basilisk venom works isn't it?" seriously does he EVER shut up? Was what Harry was thinking. "You have but a minute left to live I imagine you'll be with your dear mudblood mother soon Harry….what are you doing?" At this point Harry had the fang in one hand and opened the diary up with the other, just as he was about to slam the fang into the book Riddle/Voldemort Scream at him to stop. "No STOP!" to late as Harry had slammed the fang as hard as he could into the diary and ink was pouring out by the second and the life like image of Riddle began to have holes open up upon him.

"Take that you son of a bitch, hope it hurt!" Harry said as Riddles image exploded in a nice little light show. After a few seconds Ginny gasped awake pleading with Harry to believe her that she tried to stop Tom from controlling her.

"Please Harry you have to believe me I didn't want any of this to happen!" part of him could sense the lie she was telling him but it wasn't a complete lie. As for what part was a lie he had no clue but as he wasn't likely to make it out of this chamber he didn't think much of it or care for that matter.

"Ginny its fine the monster is dead and you're free." Harry cut her off before she could babble anymore. "I need you to follow the tunnel out you should find your brother and if he managed to get the Professors and get out." Blackness was starting to settle into his vision he knew he didn't have to long left before he was dead.

"But what about you Harry I can't leave you here, how are you going to get out?" she asked. Trying to help him to his feet but he was to heavy and his strength leaving him. Just before he could black out he felt something wet on his arm and turn to see Fawkes Dumbledore's Phoenix crying on his arm, what the hell is the bloody bird crying on my arm fo….. Phoenix tears! The only antidote to Basilisk venom! He was actually going to survive this! 'HA' the thought 'I don't know what deity is taking pity on me but thank you! If you happen to be real and want something from me take the beast its yours' little did the young man know that that's just what happened and he was in for the shock of his life when he was healed up and away from the puppet master.

A few hours later and a ride from Fawkes later, Harry was sitting inside the Headmasters office retelling what had happened when Lucius Malfoy came barging in like he owned that damn place. 'Fucking arrogant jackoff' was Harry's thought.

"Ah the rumors are true I had heard you returned." Lucius drawled. 'Well at least I know where ferret junior gets it'.

"Yes after a child was taken into the chamber the governors, which mind you felt as if you were going to curse them if they didn't comply, sought fit to restore me to my position." Dumbledore finished his brief but informative explanation to Lucius. "Besides the incident is finally over and the child was recovered."

"Oh? And who was the child and who was the culprit?" Lucius drawled in fake interest. 'damn tosser he knows damn well who it was as he provided the package to Ginny' Harry wanted to scream at the man and as if Malfoy could sense the young man's anger turned and smirked at him. Harry not one to be outdone acted before he thought it through and as nonchalant as possible said as much.

"Excuse me Mr. Malfoy but I believe you already know the culprit since I believe I saw you put that diary in Ginny's supplies when we were all at Flourish and Blotts" Harry smirked right back at Malfoy SR.

"Why don't you prove it boy!" now Harry was PISSED, and knew just what he was going to do to get even so he just kept smirking, while completely bamboozling the elder Malfoy. At this point Malfoy Sr. decided to leave and Harry to act on his plan.

"Sir?'' he got the Headmasters attention "may I have that book?" Dumbledore curious about what young Harry was planning gave him his permission. "Thank you sir" Harry rushed from the office and he thought he heard chuckling. 'He can't possibly know what I was thinking could he?' he thought 'oh well not the time to worry about it know anyway' "Mr. Malfoy you forgot something" Harry smirked as he handed the book back to Lucius. Lucius just growled at him and thrust the book at Dobby the House Elf and walked started to walk away. Harry quickly getting to the second step of his plan told Dobby to open it.

Dobby looking confused at the great and powerful Harry Potter did as he was told and found a sock.

"Master has given Dobby a Sock?" Lucius hearing this stopped and looked back in horror "Master has given Dobby Sock Dobby is FREE!"

Lucius enraged looked at the Potter Brat.

"YOU LOST ME MY SERVANT!" he bellowed as he pulled his want from his cane and started to advance only to be thrown back as Dobby sent a powerful wave of magic at him.

"Yous will not harm Harry Potter in my presence!" the little elf bellowed at him while the brat just smirked at him some more. Enraged and knowing he lost this round he tipped his head at Potter.

"You may have one this round **boy** but I will repay you in kind one day just you wait." Stressing that boy part he knew he pissed the young wizard off even more, a small bit of satisfaction from an otherwise very nice plan gone very, very wrong!

After Malfoy had left Harry turned to Dobby and smiled. "Well Dobby your free I'm glad I was able to help you out, just promise me no more trying to help save me unless I ask please?" at this Dobby look to be biting his lip to come up with a response.

"I will agrees on 2 conditions master Harry Potter sir." He looks at me and I nod for him to continue, curious as to what the little elf could possibly want. "First Dobby wants you to bind him to you to bes your elf sir." I nod thinking that a personal elf loyal to me could be handy. 'Hopefully Hermione never finds out she will kill me if she does'. "and second you must let Dobby tell you of your parentage and gets you to Gringotts bank as fast as possible without the old whiskers finding out!" my jaw hit the floor with that one, How could this elf possible know my parentage and two what the hell did he mean I needed to get to the Goblin run bank as fast as possible without the eh.. Headmaster I'm guessing knowing? All I could do was nod to the elf as I always wanted to know more about my parents but having no one that knew, or the ones who did refuse to tell me other than the fond tid bits that Professor McGonagall would share with me! I quickly agreed to Dobby's terms and thus began the biggest shocks of my life!

**Time Skip to the Dursley's**

It had been a very interesting since getting "home" aka Durzkaban. Ever since the bonding with Dobby which the Dursley's didn't know about, my magic felt better more whole in a sense. My control over it was phenomenal I was able to do wandless magic as good as if I was using a wand! That sadly was about the only good thing as I began to have dreams or more like visions of a gorgeous woman with hazel eyes and a man with sea green eyes arguing over someone.

"We must tell the child, he is beginning to discover who and what he is even if he doesn't fully understand what's happening to him!" who is the child he speaks of and why does he seem familiar?

"NO! If your brothers catch wind of this then all we planned will be ruined. And I will not allow MY child OUR child to be discovered before the time is right!" 'What the hell am I seeing, and why?'

"You know it won't be much longer love what with the Basilisk showing up randomly to you that he suspects as it is. You have a week or I will claim him and send him to the camp." The mystery man said to the mystery woman. 'Wait a sec… they just said the Basilisk, but that can't be my parents are dead even if my elf seems to think some part of them is alive! They can't be talking about me. And who is this man's brothers they are so afraid of? And why is he threatening to claim me and send me to this camp he's talking about?' "Wait it's too Soon we need more time!''

"A week is all you're getting Her….." the man's voice faded before the name could be said and I was awoken suddenly sweating. That was six days ago and today was the day I was to head to Gringotts and get my inheritance test done as per my condition with Dobby.

"Master it's time to head to the Goblins for masters inheritance test as agreed on" Dobby said as quietly as possible as not to alert my "loving relatives".

"Very well Dobby let's head…." I was cut off as a bright golden light coming to life in my room. "What the hell!" I nearly shouted while looking away. Whatever this thing was it was radiating a power I never felt before. When the light finally died down I was greeted with a sight that would make any hormonal boy drool. In front of me smiling at me was a woman probably 5'8 luscious long brown hair and hazel eyes, in short a complete knockout! "Um pardon me but how are you and why are you in my room?" I asked genuinely curious, and I wanted to hear her voice.

"You know for us Gods and Goddesses it's not unheard of to hear incestuous thoughts, but I'd rather not hear them from my own son." She smiled and laughed at my expression on my face. 'Wait what this woman isn't my mother, but she does seem familiar for some reason. Wait! She is the woman from the dream/vision thing I had six days ago!'

"Um sorry but one, my mother is dead" I said with a frown "and two, the Greek pantheon doesn't exist." She continued to smile at me but it turned almost predatory. Although, I did seem to have a vision or dream about you and a man arguing over a child. At this she seemed shocked then angry?

"Yes my sweet boy you are very much my son and your father I assume will reveal himself in due time, however I am short on time and you are not safe to many lies and deceits are in play and its time the puppet master learn his place. You my child are no ordinary child you are a godling, and not just any but a multi blessed one at that. Your father and I were never killed by this man you know as Voldemort. We were merely banished from the mortal word for a short time." For some weird reason I knew she was telling the truth and I was over joyed at my parents being alive, but I was also furious at being lied to by so many. I was also very confused as how the FUCK do you get banished from the mortal plain for a short time? All this was swimming in my head but there was one question I had to know.

"If you're a Goddess and not Lily Potter nee Evans the who?" I had to know and why weren't they here for me when I was dumped into this hell whole!

"Oh I'm Lily Evens or whatever name I wish sweetie, but I am known throughout history as Hera Goddess of marriage, mothers and family." She said in a calm and sweet voice as I thought about what I knew of the Greek Gods.

"Wait a second, if you are THE Hera then why are you being so damn nice? You aren't exactly known to being kind to anyone not even your children!" I blurted out before I could stop myself and I noticed that her eyes were beginning to glow and I knew I was in trouble, but to my surprise they seemed to settle down so I took my opportunity to apologize before I was turned into molecules. "I'm sorry I didn't think before I said that…mother." I said trying the word out and surprisingly felt right. She sighed before she took a moment to answer me.

"I understand why you asked my child history has portrayed me to be a very cruel bitch, and sad to say I have earned it. Because even during your conception you were my tool to get even with my husband for the hell he has put me through." She admitted and I felt used but as I looked into her eyes I happened to notice something else, love. I could actually feel the love she had for me which is a bit confusing when she just admitted I was to be a tool for revenge? She giggled and when I came back from my thoughts she continued. "While yes I meant for you to be the tool to get back at my husband when I delivered you to this world you were so perfect that I forgot all about that. Then came that Halloween night when everything was thrown into chaos. I was with your father in hiding from your uncles before one of their agents managed to revel us and another agent used the killing curse to banish your father and I from the mortal realm for a short time. Then he tried to kill you as you had not come into your godly powers and essence. Your father and I were helpless to help you, but all the sudden the curse bounced back killing the mortal's body sealing away what was left of his soul into that scar on your head. I also noticed that your power and knowledge has improved leaps and bounds since and the block I sensed on you has been removed allowing full access to your powers." At the end she began to ramble and I was just as confused but also enraged I wanted to kill whoever did this and I wanted to kill Voldemort for banishing me to this hell hole for 11 years, as if sensing I was going to lose my control she calmly hugged me and suddenly the anger left me, my mother was hugging me again after 11 years. "Sweetie I know you want revenge but know is not the time you are not safe here you need to go to a camp for demi-gods and blend in till the time is right." As much as I wanted to be away from the Dursley's I knew I had to stay for a bit longer.

"No mother I must stay I fell as if something important will happen this year and I must be here for it." She looked livid that I would defy her but she seemed to sense something as well.

"Very well but do not trust anyone there are many in that castle that want you dead and I will not allow it. You have yet to come into your godly essence I will not lose you when I have finally managed to get back to you." She seemed to want to cry. 'This is awkward' I thought as I wrapped her in a hug. She relaxed and told me in a serious tone that I would need to train the rest of this summer in certain arts in order to keep what I learned here today a secret. I just nodded as I was just happy I finally had a parent returned to me after 11 years of hell on earth.

**OK so there's chapter one hope you all like it I wrote it as it came to me so if I rambled in parts I apologize next chapter will focus on the beginning of third year and Sirius's escape. Then off to half blood and enter Percy Jackson in possibly the next chapter or following depending on how well the next chapter comes along**


	3. Parent 2 and some background info

**AN. And I'm back after just plain not paying attention to time, so thank you DZ2 for reminding me to get busy lol. So in last chapter parent #1 was revealed, so I'm thinking if everything goes well as I write this chapter parent #2 will be revealed and I may or may not reveal a Primordial blessing as well we will see. Anyway on to the chapter.**

**Last time:**_** "No mother I must stay I fell as if something important will happen this year and I must be here for it." She looked livid that I would defy her but she seemed to sense something as well. "Very well but do not trust anyone there are many in that castle that want you dead and I will not allow it. You have yet to come into your godly essence I will not lose you when I have finally managed to get back to you." She seemed to want to cry. 'This is awkward' I thought as I wrapped her in a hug. She relaxed and told me in a serious tone that I would need to train the rest of this summer in certain arts in order to keep what I learned here today a secret. I just nodded as I was just happy I finally had a parent returned to me after 11 years of hell on earth.**_

After my mother let me go I was able to go to the goblin meeting for my inheritance test, to say the results shocked me are a understatement. I became the head of not 1 but 5 families! Oh and the best part I have to marry 4 separate wives! What a cluster Fuck! Oh well I guess this requires some back ground info.

**Yesterday evening****:**

After talking with my mother on how I was to get to Gringotts without being noticed my lovely mother just smirks at me and says to close my eyes…..seriously? What the HELL is that going to accomplish but deciding to trust her I do as she asks. Suddenly I see a bright flash through my lids and feel as if I'm flying as impossible speeds. When the sensation** stops I find myself **suddenly surrounded by goblins with very sharp pointy spears point at yours truly. As I grumble under my breath about sarcastic mothers I put my hands up and stupidly say "I come in peace", seriously b horror movie line? Smooth Potter real smooth.

"My name is Harry Potter and I'm here for my inheritance test."

Thankfully a goblin I recognize answered me "Welcome Heir Potter if you will please tell us how you just happened to show up through our wards?" Asked Griphook

"I'm not entirely sure a Deity that claims to be my mother just smirked at me when I asked how to get here undetected by others who wish me harm, so she just smirked at me and told me to close my eyes, some sort of golden light enveloped me and wham here I am."

I have to give goblins credit they are the masters a poker face. "very well Heir Potter if you will follow me then."

The following hour waiting for the test to come back after giving my blood and proving I am who I said I was, was absolutely annoying with the goblins staring at me curiously as if their eyes were betraying them so I finally had enough and ask them what was going on.

"Sorry to interrupt your staring but why are all of you staring at me like you can't believe your eyes?"

"The answer is quiet simple Mr. Potter only 1 type of being can do as you were saying and they have long since left the lands of Britain and moved to the States. The beings in question are the Olympic Gods of ancient Greece/Rome." My response is one the People will always cherish

"wha" followed by a loud **Thump!**

**Time skip 2 hours.**

"Heir Potter wake up your results are in." as I slowly come to after the impossible revelation that if the goblins were right then my mother was a Olympian Goddess which just doesn't make sense. So as I follow the goblin back to the meeting room from the medical wing, I contemplated what this would mean. Would I be stronger, or would I just become an even bigger freak than normal? "Welcome back to the land of the living Heir Potter…"

"Harry"

"What was that?"

"Just call me Harry please I hate titles and all that."

"Very well…. Harry Please call me Griphook, as I was saying your results are in and in fact quiet shocking if I do say so myself. You are heir to 5 families, and as such you will need to marry 5 different women to replenish all of these lines, and you will need to do this by your 17th birthday. Now you are the Heir to the houses of Potter, Gryffindor, Peverell, and Black all by bloodline you are the head of House Slytherin by Conquest. As of the Moment there are no marriage contracts known but we will do a full inquiry as soon as you take up all of your lordships." Holy shit I have to marry 5 girls, this is hard to wrap my head around. With Voldy wanting to kill me and who knows who else has some bloody scheme to off me next…bastards. 'very good my son your learning very fast and congrats on the 5 women you get to marry' said a male voice in my head to which my only though was 'who the fuck?' "Also Heir Pot…. sorry Harry, you should know once you claim all your titles you will be emancipated which means you can do magic outside of school and you will also be one if not the richest wizards in the world."

"And how much will I have?"

"with all 5 vaults roughly 10,000,000,000 galleons give or take" **THUMP "**seriously again? Stupid humans and their absurd reactions.

**Back to the Present **

So after claiming my lordships and becoming obscenely rich I told my relatives to stuff it and walked out and activated the portkey to Potter Manor. However when I got there more surprise waited for me when I find not 1 but 2 people with obscene power waiting for me as I walked into my new home. Thankfully I at least recognize one of them.

"Um hi Mom (no I'm not going to use many of British uses of words unless I feel it necessary) what are you doing here and who is this?" Dumb question the dude has a fucked up hair as I do sea green eyes and the same lopsided smile, it's my dad but who is he as a Deity. I know my mom is Hera from the research I did which means my stepdad is Lightning boy himself…Weird. As I'm thinking of all this my mom just smiles at me letting me work it out. Hmmm lets see sea green eyes and raven black hair in all directions sun tan most would kill for smells like the ocean…. Oh FUCK!

"Told you he'd figure it out, pay up!" wait my parents had a bet on me figuring this out, well can't say I'm surprised.

"You said it was dangerous for both of you let alone one of you to be around me, so not to be rude as I'm very happy to see both my parents here with me finally but why _ARE_ you here?

"Simply put? Because we want to be with our son who we were rudely sent back to Olympus as we had to reform our mortal bodies, and to claim you as ours. We are going to train you to be able to fight both with magic and your inborn Godly abilities. As we don't have much time before my moronic brother finds us away from the States and comes looking for us, you aren't to be known to him till it's too late and you ascend to your rightful place among us." What the hell does he mean ascend? "Also as much as your mother hates it congrats on the nice score of women my son" My Father said (can you guess it or do I need to spell it out to you guys :p)

"Oh do shut up lover before your bits go missing for the next century" My mother returns with a vindictive smile making my father gulp audibly.

"Yes well I'd much rather just have one woman in my life, 1 is easier to find then 5!" I said to my father who looked a bit put out at that but smiled in pride non the less.

"Ha!" my mother exclaimed "told you he'd take after me!"

"My dear he may have your views but my loyalty and power so ha." My father maturely stuck his tongue out at my mother which caused us all to laugh until we had tears in our eyes.

"So how did you guys find each other, I know who you both are supposed to be married to and all. So how did you guys come together?" I ask them when we calmed down.

"Well son there isn't a simple answer to this question, Your mom and I have always loved each other but my moronic brother had to stick his nose where it wasn't wanted and ruined our relationship for a millennia. He forced me to marry my wife and forced your mother to marry him just because he was a jealous bastard. No matter how we tried he always found us when we tried to escape the bonds we were in and get back to each other, we finally succeeded about 12 years ago when you were born almost 13 now." My father smiled at me as my mother gave him a kiss.

"It was torture being with that pathetic excuse of a man, always off having affairs while the man I loved and me were miserable. At least your father made a attempt to be happy with his wife but ultimately failed as she was more whinny than even Aphrodite on her period. Not to mention her son is just as bad." My mother said with distain clearly on her perfectly beautiful face. Wait what? Why am I thinking of that? She's my mother.

"HAHAHAHA at least he has good taste!" my father laughed at me as my mother and I blush redder than a Weasley. "There's nothing to be ashamed of my son she is very divine and we gods are technically all related anyway. The key is that we don't have blood like normal people and neither do you, or you won't when you ascend anyway." There it is again what the hell do they mean by ascend? "simple son you _are_ the son of 2 major Olympians when you mature and your blood changes from mortal to godly you will ascend to at minimum a Olympian you may even be stronger due to a primordial blessing on you and a titans blessing. We asked Lady Nyx to bless you in order to hide you from people like my brothers and Hecate has blessed you with your magic. You may be on par with a minor primordial or a Titan even." To say I'm shocked would be an understatement however at least I didn't faint this time.

"But what about the mortal women I have to marry to and I quote _Replenish all houses you have lordships in_? what happens to them when I ascend?" I ask as I feel furious if I have to leave them on their own or they aren't able to become like me in the least.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, easy there kiddio #1 who said they had to be mortal, 2 who said they could become like you (my father winked as my mother glared at him. What's that about?).

"Um…" I state rather intelligently. "It was kinda applied by the way you were talking a few minutes ago." I said kinda sheepishly like I kid who just threw a unneeded temper tantrum. "Also why are you glaring at him mom?"

"I'm glaring at the idiot because while he is right we can make any mortal like us it's supposed to require the counsel to do it however if a god or goddess is strong enough they can do it themselves, and only 2 deities have been known to have the power required and both are in this room. It would also put a target on all of our backs for doing such a thing."

"So what!" both my father and I answer at the same time looking at each other and smiling as I continue, "Mom this family has had a bullseye on its back for as long as it's been around from the sounds of things so why worry about it now?" Both of my parents look at me in shock while I just smile smugly at my reasoning.

"Well when put like that it's hard to argue with the logic behind it, at least you didn't inherit your fathers brains." My Mother smiles at me while my father maturely gives her the bird. "I'd watch that figure lover it might cause you a very painful experience in the near future." My mom smirks at my father who pales while stepping back slightly.

"Well Harry welcome home we will be sending trainers to you over the next few months to train you in various arts before you have to go back to that cursed castle. We love you and be safe my son dark things lie in store in the near future.


End file.
